Various processes have been used in the past in forming socket wrenches. The socket wrench itself is a standard device, well known in the art, having conventional square drive socket at one end, releasably attachable to a drive tang of a handle unit, and a fastener socket coaxially formed at an opposite end of the wrench which fastener socket is normally of hexagonal cross-section. A through-hole extends between the coaxially aligned sockets and serves to provide clearance, e.g., for a shank of a bolt on which a nut received within the hex fastener socket is being tightened by the wrench. Standard screw machines have been utilized in the manufacture of such wrenches wherein a plurality of different machining operations are effected in a multiplicity of different manufacturing steps. In addition, both hot and cold forged processes have been utilized. The resulting products of these processes have been found to be relatively expensive to produce.